Devil within
by Princess Ayame-aka AaS
Summary: one shot A very important person to the Hylians is murdered and only one person knows who did it. Takes place after the OCOT. I suck at summaries. read and review please flames are welcomed


**A/N: This story is really short.** **Review please. Flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer**: **Zelda and all related material belong to Nintendo. **

* * *

_Devil Within_

_By: Princess Ayame_

_Inspired by: Dauthi's "Saving you from the darkness" & Ficticiousgrl's "Those green eyes: Wicked game"_

Link stared down at the grave of his most beloved friend. Tears watered his eyes as he thought of all the good times they had together. He couldn't help it, he was never going to see her again. But the worst part of all was that it was his fault. And now the time has come for him to confess…

Going to Hyrule castle was usually a breeze. When he was younger the fields were full of Stalchilds but they never made it any harder to get to the castle. There bones were so fragile it only took a swing of his sword to destroy them. Even when his older self fought the Poes at night, the castle was always nothing more than a walk to the park. But not this time, this time it was different. Because when he entered Hyrule castle today life as he knew would change forever.

It all started two weeks ago when a report of one Hyrule most reliable and trustworthy citizen was murdered. Malon. When the officials went in to investigate, they found her body covered with deep cuts. There was blood spattered all over her room. It sadden Hyrule to see such a young girl die such a painful, but the sadder part was that they haven't an idea of who did it. Fingers were pointed at the family, friends, But Link knew. He knew how she died and why. He knew the pain she felt and sound of her screams. The person who did it scared Link to death. It was impossible to even think somebody could be so evil, so cruel. Gannon was nothing compared to the monster that took the life of that innocent girl. That night, Link couldn't stop it; it was on a rampage liking every thing he did to her. He loved the sound of her screaming; it made him more eager to want to hurt her. And all Link could do was stand back and watch it happen; it was like he didn't even exist. The blood, the gore, the devastation; now it was time for Link to tell who the dreadful killer was because if he didn't, it might happen to somebody else…

As Link approach Hyrule castle, the guards notice him and opened the gates. Link nodded in thanks and continued on to the castle. It's been a long time since he's been to the castle and he couldn't help but to be a little nervous. He hasn't seen Zelda since Malon passed. After the defeat of Gannon, Malon and Zelda formed a friendship. They hung out so much that the too were mistaken as sister and everybody new good and well that the Princess of Hyrule had no siblings. But then when Malon died, Zelda became cold. She was so overwhelmed by the fact that her best friend was dead that she didn't speak nor eat for days. But she swore as Princess of Hyrule that she would kill who had ever done that too Malon, which was what made Link nervous.

Link went inside the castle, and was taken in to a room until the Princess arrived. He felt so sick that he didn't think he could go on with it, but he had too. His muscle felt so tight and begin to sweat so much. Then Zelda entered the room. She greeted to him the as he did in returned. Link study her for a sec: Her skin seemed so pale, almost like a living zombie. Her eyes seemed so dark; Linked tried to read them but got nothing but darkness and saddens. But Zelda, being a princess, still kept her courtly manner even in times of despair:

"Link, what brings you to the Castle? I haven't seen you since…." Zelda said as she trailed off.

Link looked at her and could tell that it hurt her to bring that subject up. So he figured the sooner the better. "I know who did it, I know who killed Malon."

Zelda looked up at Link. It was to tell if she would burst in anger or breakdown in tears, but nevertheless she did respond to his statement, "Who?" she asked with eyes still filled with mysterious.

Link sighed as he begin to tell his story:

* * *

_Malon and me have been hanging out for some time now and that wasn't a bad thing because I liked her so much, maybe too much; it begin to get pretty obvious. So in a way I guess I was considered her boyfriend, which was perfectly fine for me. Even more so when she invited me to her house one night, the night it happened. Maybe I was too excited, but what guy wouldn't be. I mean when a guy goes over a girl's house, parents excluded, he wants something. That's when I notice something different it wasn't harmful but different. I ignored it though and continued on to what ever I was doing._

_Epona and me raced across Hyrule field. It was getting dark and I didn't feel like fighting any Poes. When I arrived at the ranch I put Epona away in the stables, and then I went outside to meet Malon, but to my surprise she wasn't out there. So I decided to check her room and that's were I found her. She starred at me; maybe I came to early or something because she seemed a little surprised. At the moment I don't what made me change: maybe it was the smell of her, maybe it was what she had on, or maybe it was just how beautiful she was. Whatever it was it I sort of liked it. Because after are little "brief moment of starring" I grab her and then I just started kissing her. And she liked it. But as I moved my hands down lower she started to resist, but I kept going until she began to push me off. Before I knew I had this sudden rush of anger came, it was like a totally different person took over my body, so I push her against a wall and pulled out my sword…Then next thing I know, I had blood on my hands, there was blood everywhere and then when I saw what I've done, I ran away as far as I could and pretended nothing every happened…

* * *

_

The room was silent. Link was quiet; there was nothing more for him to say. As for Zelda she was too shocked for words, she looked at Link, not believing a word he just said, but she knew it was true. Two guards, who heard the story, arrested Link and took him out of the room. As Zelda, sat there, not knowing what to do with herself. Out of all people, Link was Malon's murderer…

* * *

**A/N:I know some of you probablywanna flame me. I wouldn't blame ya, my own brother put up a fuss when he read it. I just wanted to show more of Links bad side (and no I'm not a rapist). Review please flames or not. Oh and all you people waiting for "Till we meet again", its coming up next. :)**


End file.
